Times Bulletin
The times bulletin is the second of 11 RUUN communiques. The document discusses the need for encrypting future messages, as well as suspected internal corruption within the organization, and improvements to worker conditions. Decrypted Text Team - Regrettably, even as we have moved to the Private Shed, the breakin within our previous shop location continues to be an issue. Encoding needs to continue for the foreseeable future on all communications (see postscript) each time. At all costs, we should keep the eleventh and privileged object in each cluster secret from the trespasser(s). The Reticulites obviously know the one hundred and twenty one. As we know, to provide checks and balances, each of the eleven has knowledge of only one the eleven privileged objects. As such, full knowledge of all objects is restricted to our team. The RUUN cannot run without the objects. The upshot: if the infiltration signals a corruption at the heart of P.S. itself (a possibility we have to entertain), we must keep the privileged object confidential to engineers. Hence, this inconvenient code. I recognize the overtime you have expended during the extended construction. This next Cluster list (now finalized) should enable you to proceed with your work until the next set on Friday. Following the appearance in autumn, we are considering expanding vacation time, since extra service pay is not an option. Cluster: Times: 1. Clock (11:11), 2. Venus figurine, 3. Galileo thermometer, 4. Mechanical metronome, 5. Dark Side of the Moon album, 6. Green astronomer's laser pointer, 7. Sand (in vessel), 8. Melatonin, 9. Perfection (Hasbro Game), 10. Fossil/Petrified Wood, Privileged object: Sundial Progressively shrouded, The Engineer P.S. Its benefactor and its creator share a name with on relation. Where a male cygnus may nest. Encrypted Text Gvzn - Ivtivggzyob, vevm zh dv szev nlevw gl gsv Kirezgv Hsvw, gsv yivzprm drgsrm lfi kiverlfh hslk olxzgrlm xlmgrmfvh gl yv zm rhhfv. Vmxlwrmt mvvwh gl xlmgrmfv uli gsv ulivhvvzyov ufgfiv lm zoo xlnnfmrxzgrlmh (hvv klhghxirkg) vzxs grnv. Zg zoo xlhgh, dv hslfow pvvk gsv vovevmgs zmw kirerovtvw lyqvxg rm vzxs xofhgvi hvxivg uiln gsv givhkzhhvi(h). Gsv Ivgrxforgvh lyerlfhob pmld gsv lmv sfmwivw zmw gdvmgb lmv. Zh dv pmld, gl kilerwv xsvxph zmw yzozmxvh, vzxs lu gsv vovevm szh pmldovwtv lu lmob lmv gsv vovevm kirerovtvw lyqvxgh. Zh hfxs, ufoo pmldovwtv lu zoo lyqvxgh rh ivhgirxgvw gl lfi gvzn. Gsv IFFM xzmmlg ifm drgslfg gsv lyqvxgh. Gsv fkhslg: ru gsv rmurogizgrlm hrtmzoh z xliifkgrlm zg gsv svzig lu K.H. rghvou (z klhhryrorgb dv szev gl vmgvigzrm), dv nfhg pvvk gsv kirerovtvw lyqvxg xlmurwvmgrzo gl vmtrmvvih. Svmxv, gsrh rmxlmevmrvmg xlwv. R ivxltmrav gsv levigrnv blf szev vckvmwvw wfirmt gsv vcgvmwvw xlmhgifxgrlm. Gsrh mvcg Xofhgvi orhg (mld urmzoravw) hslfow vmzyov blf gl kilxvvw drgs blfi dlip fmgro gsv mvcg hvg lm Uirwzb. Ulooldrmt gsv zkkvzizmxv rm zfgfnm, dv ziv xlmhrwvirmt vckzmwrmt ezxzgrlm grnv, hrmxv vcgiz hvierxv kzb rh mlg zm lkgrlm. Xofhgvi: Grnvh: 1. Xolxp (11:11), 2. Evmfh urtfirmv, 3. Tzorovl gsvinlnvgvi, 4. Nvxszmrxzo nvgilmlnv, 5. Wzip Hrwv lu gsv Nllm zoyfn, 6. Tivvm zhgilmlnvi'h ozhvi klrmgvi, 7. Hzmw (rm evhhvo), 8. Nvozglmrm, 9. Kviuvxgrlm (Szhyil Tznv), 10. Ulhhro/Kvgirurvw Dllw, Kirerovtvw lyqvxg: Hfmwrzo Kiltivhhrevob hsilfwvw, Gsv Vmtrmvvi K.H. Rgh yvmvuzxgli zmw rgh xivzgli hsziv z mznv drgs lm ivozgrlm. Dsviv z nzov xbtmfh nzb mvhg.